


April Shower

by WastingYourGum



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Irresponsible use of chemical substances, Lestrade is very gifted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingYourGum/pseuds/WastingYourGum
Summary: Thanks to Sherlock putting something in Greg's tea, Mycroft finds out the DI is a more than a bit of a handful...





	April Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [comments on tumblr](https://wastingyourgum.tumblr.com/post/172478354993/i-read-somewhere-in-end-game-that-greg-is-7-inches) inspired by mottlemoth's [End Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703886/chapters/31477791).

"NO!"

The horrified shout made John and Greg's heads snap round to look towards the doorway of 221B's kitchen, where Sherlock stood with a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Sherlock? What's wrong?" John rounded the table to grasp Sherlock's shoulders.

"You... I made that tea for _you_. Why is Lestrade here?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh, cheers mate! Nice to see you too. I was passing and thought I'd see if you got all that business sorted in Vauxhall."

"Yes thanks," John replied. "Found the lab where they were manufacturing the stuff too. Left Dimmock there cataloguing it all."

"Not _quite_ all," Sherlock admitted.

"What?"

"I may have taken a small sample of something. Not the drugs!" Sherlock hastily clarified. "Jensen was also working on an… umm…"

"A what?" John's face was like thunder.

"An… enhanced... umm… Viagra substitute," Sherlock mumbled towards the floor. "I tested it to find out what it was and then I tested to make sure it was safe and then I… I might have..."

"Oh God." John wiped his hand down his face. "You put it in my tea, didn't you?"

Sherlock nodded.

John turned back to Greg. "Sorry Greg, I had no idea. Would never have given you it if I had." He slapped Sherlock round the back of the head. "What the _fuck_ were you thinking, Sherlock?"

"I thought it'd be funny - and I thought we were going to be alone all day."

Greg looked down at his nearly empty mug in horror. "So… I just had…"

"A super-enhanced enhancement," Sherlock confirmed.

"Can we reverse it?" John asked. He looked into Greg's eyes and started taking his pulse.

"No, we'll just need to let it take its course."

"Which means what exactly?" Greg had started to feel very warm.

"You'll umm... You'll…"

Greg eyes suddenly widened and he looked down sharply. "Oh...Ohhhhh...shit. No, no, no, no, no." He squirmed on the chair and his breathing sped up.

John tried to reassure him. "Greg, it's OK. Keep calm."

"I feel faint… and hot." Greg tugged at his shirt collar and wiped a few beads of sweat from his forehead.

"Sherlock, cold cloths please. Make yourself useful," John snapped.

"John." Greg looked up at him, eyes wide in panic. "I've… I've got to get these off." He slid his belt out from his trousers. An impressive bulge was already forming.

"Bathroom's on the left. No, I need to keep an eye on you - so to speak. Sherlock's room is closest."

"Oo-ee, boys?" Mrs Hudson's voice drifted up the stairs. "Everything ok?"

"Fine thank you, Mrs H" John replied.

"Don't come up!" Greg added, a note of panic in his voice.

"No I won't - the hip's bad today - but you've got a visitor."

"What?!"

A slight creak from the hall stair was all the warning they had before Mycroft Holmes appeared at the door.

He was greeted by Greg Lestrade, sitting slumped back in a kitchen chair, flushed and breathing heavily and John Watson apparently attempting to remove Lestrade's trousers.

"I do hope I'm not intruding," he said carefully.

The shocked silence was suddenly broken by John's giggle. "No, Mycroft, not at all. Your timing is perfect."

Greg glared up at him.

"Sorry Greg - it is a bit funny." John said sheepishly. "Sherlock gave Greg a little blue pill. He's - ahh…"

"I've got a raging hard-on, if you must know. Ohhh. _Christ_ " Greg tipped his head back and closed his eyes. His left hand slapped the table top a few times.

John looked down. "Oh. Shit, Greg. Yeah, no wonder you're feeling faint. We need to get you.. Umm... Mycroft - give me a hand?"

"What?"

John turned to crouch next to Greg and put his arm around Greg's waist, giving Mycroft a full frontal view of the problem.

It was a very, very, _very_ large problem.

"Mycroft!" John's urgent plea snapped him out of his trance.

"Yes, of course. Apologies." Mycroft approached Greg from the other side and between them, they got him standing and half-carried, half-walked him into Sherlock's bedroom where they laid him on the bed.

John untied Greg's shoes. "Mycroft - loosen his tie please?"

Mycroft was only too happy to concentrate on Greg's upper half, though the sight of him with eyes screwed shut and panting for breath was no less affecting.

"John? I've got the cloths. Where do you - _Jesus Christ_!" Sherlock burst back into the room and stopped dead, staring at Greg's now obscenely tented trousers.

"What on earth did you give him?" Mycroft asked.

"It only enhances speed and intensity, not size. That's not a side-effect. I had no idea Lestrade was a grow-er not a show-er."

"For the love of God, can somebody please get my trousers off?" Greg begged, followed by another guttural groan.

John, Sherlock and Mycroft all looked at each other.

Sherlock looked back down at Greg's erection, back up to Mycroft, dumped the bowl of water he was carrying on the bedside table, grabbed John and hauled him out of the room.

"Sherlock, what the f--" John protested.

"It's fine, John. We're going out." Sherlock cut him off.

"You think Mycroft can handle it?"

Sherlock grabbed his coat and grinned. "Quite literally probably. Let's give him a couple of hours, shall we?"


End file.
